1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a service method in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal, i.e., a typical mobile telephone, provides various additional services such as a phonebook function for recording some 100 phone numbers in association with names of the phone number users' and a schedule management function for managing important schedules of the telephone user, as well as the existing telephone call service. The mobile terminal also supports a short message service (SMS). In addition, the mobile terminal has recently developed into a complex mobile terminal capable of supporting various multimedia services. In most cases, however, the telephone call service has priority over the additional services.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary operation in which the conventional mobile terminal gives priority to the telephone call service. More specifically, FIG. 1 shows how the mobile terminal operates upon receipt of an incoming call while a user makes an SMS composition. FIG. 1 shows various displays of a display unit of the mobile terminal during this operation.
To make an SMS composition, the mobile terminal user selects an “OUTGOING MESSAGE” item by selecting an item number 2 on a Message Management menu shown in FIG. 1. Upon receipt of an incoming call while the user makes an SMS composition, the mobile terminal automatically stores the SMS message now under composition in a memory and at the same time, displays a message, e.g., “MESSAGE NOW UNDER COMPOSITION IS STORED”, on the display unit. Subsequently, the mobile terminal switches from the additional service for the SMS composition to the telephone call service. In this state, if the user presses a CALL key, the mobile terminal transitions to a telephone call state and at the same time, displays a message “BUSY”.
As described above, in the conventional mobile terminal, the telephone call service takes precedence over the additional services, so that a previously executed additional service resumes after completion of the telephone call service. Therefore, the conventional mobile terminal may be inconvenient to the user who desires to give priority to a specified one of the additional services rather than the telephone call service.